Pretty Little Liars: The Next Generation
by PLLFAN001
Summary: It's been 20 years since the liars graduated high school, and they all have children of their own. But, what happens when one of Rosewoods must unpopular young girls goes missing? Much more than anyone would have thought when four girls; Serenity, Ellie, McKayla and Scarlett are all targeted by a sick and twisted stalker. Can they all survive the return of "A"?
1. Prologue

**Chapter One: Prologue:**

It was early summer. The first night of summer to be precise, and the usual cold, icy wind blew gusts of crisp air through the dark streets of rosewood, where three 14 year old girls; Caterlina Cavanaugh, Ellie Fields and Serenity Fitz were busy making the most of the beginning of the summer break.

"Ha-ha! I told you I was going to beat you, and I did it again didn't I! WOOOH!" Caterlina cheered, flicking back her long blonde and pink striped hair. "Oh come on Cat, it was only a simple expression. How about we try something more challenging, like..." Serenity thought, flicking through pages and pages of her A-C grade maths text book. See, I told you these girls like to make the most of their summer.

The three girls were all chilling in Caterlina's luxurious garden den she and her dad had finished building only a few weeks ago. The outside wasn't the most attractive of all buildings, with its dark, murky green paint which had faded away after the many storms they have here in Rosewood. And all of the spooky elms surrounding the small, rectangular building, making it look like some sort of abandoned ghost house. However, the inside was beautiful, with all of Cat's stunning pink wallpaper and mathematic related posters hung in every direction. It looked like the perfect bedroom, for a mathematician that is.

That's the thing with these three girls, they all seem to have some sort of strange obsession. With maths. They're all part of a club, the Quadratics club ruled by Caterlina (quite possibly the most intelligent girl who has ever stepped foot in Rosewood). You can probably imagine that these three girls aren't the most popular in their school. They're quite frequently picked on, made fun of and humiliated in front of their class mates. All for being intelligent and actually taking their lives seriously, unlike the other teenagers they're bullied by. However, for them, that's what they're really wanting to change...

"So, how about we enjoy our last summer before High School with some A* algebra?" Serenity suggested, peering at Caterlina and Ellie who were both sat on Cat's soft, fluffy bed sheets. "We might as well, considering that once school starts next month, we're going to have to scrap all this..." Ellie pulled a saddened look on her face. "I can't believe we're about to begin our first year of High School. It's gone so quick." Caterlina muttered, "you scared?" Serenity queried, hopping across the dens' lovely pink and blue carpet and to Caterlinas desk to take a seat. "Not in the slightest." Caterlina giggled, putting on her usual macho front. "Cool, because it's a fresh start. For all three of us." Serenity smiled at her two best friends, "Yep, so long as we don't hold any more Quadratics meetings at school, boast about our straight A's, or cheer every time our teachers set us assignments, we should be fine." Cat caused the other two girls to giggle along with her. "Anyway, what do you say we kick of our 'fresh start' with a fresh glass of my own home made Lemonade?" Caterlina questioned, stepping off of her bed, opening up her little mini fridge and pulling out a large jug of yellow, bubbly, cloudy Lemonade. As you can see, these ladies like to live life like rebels. "Yeah, sure." They all took a nice, tall glass of the fizzy substance. "Drink up." Caterlina encouraged as they all took large sips...

• **2 Hours Later-**

RING, RING! A loud ringing noise echoed through the bedroom, instantly waking Ellie.

"Hello...?" Ellie whispered, sitting up in the cold, dark room. "Cat..? Your alarm is going off... Serenity..? Is anyone awake?" Ellie continued to whisper, as she sat on the floor of the quiet and spooky den house. "Wait, why is the door open?" She questioned, immediately leaping up off of the floor and hopping out of her purple sleeping bag, brushing her long black hair out of her eyes and peering around Caterlina's bedroom. "What..?" She questioned herself, pulling a confused face as she gazed across the room at Cat's empty bed and Serenity's empty sleeping bag. "Hmm..." She thought to herself, grabbing her geeky square shaped glasses and wearily tip toeing towards the dens front door, barefoot.

"Guys!? Is anyone out here? Cat? Serenity? What's going on?" Ellie called, slightly louder this time, trembling with fear as she looked out into the dark street. "Oh, sorry." Serenity suddenly appeared out of no where, crossing the grass towards the den house in Caterlina's parents' back garden. "Sorry, I was just fetching some snacks. Where's Cat?" Serenity questioned Ellie, passing her and trudging into the cold, dark den with a bag of crisps and a packet of biscuits. "What do you mean where's Cat? I was just about to ask you the same thing." Ellie stated, looking highly puzzled, turning to face her friend. "Is she not here?" Serenity's smiley face suddenly dropped to a pit of worry, as she turned her gaze to Caterlina's empty bed. "No." They both stared at each other, with serious looks on their faces. "So, if she's not here and she's not with you, then... Where is she?" Serenity and Ellie both stared at each other, full of worry and fright, when suddenly...

"AHHH!" An extremely high pitched, ear bursting, gut wrenching, deathly scream echoed through the ghost town...

 **A/N: Thank you for reading my Pretty Little Liars: Next Generation Prologue, I really hope you enjoyed it! Please review if you have the time. Chapter 2 should be up within the next few days, thank you! :)**


	2. New School, Fresh Start?

**Chapter 2: New School, Fresh Start? **

**-One Month Later:**

 **September 1st, 6:30am**

 **Serenity's POV:**  
I stood hunched, staring into the steam drenched mirror, in complete sadness and despair. 'How?' I asked myself, 'How did I get like this?' I stared at my unpleasant reflection, as I spotted a tear drop from one of my dark, green eyes.

I felt terrible. I hadn't slept properly in weeks. I don't recall one time this summer, that I haven't felt sick or tired or scared.

I just about had enough strength in my right arm to lift it up from my side and rub the steamy mist from the small, circular mirror ahead of me. I was in my bathroom, where I spent most of my time lately. Puking, crying, trying to make my self feel less negative.

Ever since Caterlina's dissapearance, I've felt like this. I have no idea where she is, nobody does. We're just all wishing she is safe and well, and if she's not, we're all hoping the police will find whoever took her and make them pay. They took my best friend, one of my only friends, and that will stay with me for the rest of my life.

Suddenly, I jumped when I heard the loud sound of knocking on the bathroom door behind me.

"Darling...?" My dad called, as I slowly stepped away from the mirror hanging on the left hand side of the room, and turned myself around to face the plain, white door. "Darling, are you in there?" My dad continued to slam his knuckles down on the hard wood, awaiting a reply. "Yes dad I am in here, I will be out in a minute." I reluctantly responded, not wanting to speak, not wanting to move, not wanting to do anything.

My dad always has been a bit of a pain. I guess he's just a little over protective of me, but I understand. Growing up in a town like Rosewood, you never know what could happen to you. I know that now. My mum however, she's a completely different kind of over protective. She doesn't stop! Every time I go out all I see in my notifications every 5 minutes is, 'How are you?' 'Are you ok?' and 'Still alive?' My mums name is Aria by the way, my dad is called Ezra, and me, I'm Serenity. Well, I used to be least, before all this happened, now I just feel like a lost soul..

I turned back to the mirror, and pulled a horrified face when I took another look at my horrific complexion. My hair was a mess, underneath my eyes layed bags the size of Jupiter, and my eye brows, they were pointing in directions I didn't even know they could point in. But still, this just added to the stress of going back to school.

That's right, it's been two whole months since the disappearance of Cat, and still the investigators have nothing! I'm beginning to lose hope they will ever find anything left of my soul mate.

 **Ellie's POV:**  
I had only just awoken to the loud ringing coming from my bedside table. I stretched in my bed, before sitting up and slamming my hand down on my alarm clock, reminding me once again of what happened 'that night'. It's all I've been thinking about for the past few months. What happened to cat? Where is she? Why? I don't know. I just hope she's safe.

Anyway, today we start school, Serenity and I. We haven't really spoken much since 'that night', but I know we're still friends, it's only because it's too painful to meet up without our leader, Cat.

I stepped out of bed, grabbing my slippers and dressing gown, before strolling out of my light purple coloured bedroom, down the hall and down my incredibly steep staircase.

So, as I was saying, we start high school today. I'm hoping that nobody at our new school are like people at our old one. In Rosewood Middle-School, everyone was so mean! They picked on me and my friends because we were smarter than them! Why would they do something like that? Yes, I am definitely hoping everyone is nice in High school!

Anyway, I'm trying to move on and try my hardest to forget what happened, I can't be upset for the rest of my life, right?

 **8:00am**

 **3RD Person POV:**  
It was a regular first morning back at the educational Rosewood High School. With all of the newbies crowding the halls, Seniors enthusiastic about their final year, and the teens in between wishing their lives were over, all was as it usually was.

 **Serenity's POV:**  
We drove into the staff car park through the main school gates, desperately searching for a parking spot. As usual my dad, Ezra, was driving and my mum, Aria, decided to join us to wish me good luck on my first day in High School.

I peered out of the window and watched as we geared past the many, many pupils of the school. They all seemed to be so welcoming, smiling as I smiled back through the now steamy single glazing glass.

"Wow, some things just never change." My mum stated, also gazing through her window at the school she used to attend, 20 odd years ago. "Nope, not really." My dad replied, slowly turning into the first parking spot he caught his eye on. "I just can't wait to find out whether our little girl is in my English class or not." Him and my mum both chuckled, as he brought the car to a stop and cut off the engine with the shiny, silver and pristine key.

Did I mention, my dad is a teacher here? Yep, can't wait! "Oh, really dad? Why do you have to work at MY high school for? Can't you work somewhere else?" I questioned, facing him in his rear view mirror. "Erm, I don't think so." He said sarcastically, unlocking all of the doors. "Yeah Serenity, he's been working here over 20 years." My mum added, as we all opened our doors and stepped out slowly, breathing in the fresh, back to school air, when suddenly I turned to face my mother with a very concerned look on my face.

"Hold on... Dad worked here when you were a student here? That's just sick." I wasn't very impressed at the fact my mum had once dated her teacher, who is also known as MY DAD. "Oh, stop it. It was a long time ago, and besides if it didn't happen, you wouldn't even be here." My mum exclaimed.

On this day, I decided to wear a medium length black skirt, a white long sleeved top with small brown stars as well as black trainers. In addition, I wore my hair in bunches as I always do and my regular black, square shaped glasses.

We all began strolling up to the entrance of the school, trudging through the large crowd of teenagers, when suddenly we spotted yet another newspaper laying on the cold, damp ground. I froze and stared at it in sadness and despair. 'Caterlina Cavaugh, still missing' it was headlined, causing a tear to drop from my eye and roll down my cheek.

"Come on darling, it's ok. Wherever she is, she is safe. I'm sure of it." My mother tried to comfort me, wrapping her arm around my shoulders and slowly walking me into the school building.

 **Ellie's POV:**  
I slowly stepped into the main entrance of the school building, holding my books tightly against my chest and my bag on my back. I was nervous, very ervous, hoping that nobody would pick on me. I wore my hair down and brushed, my fringe to the side, my round academic glasses and my silver retainer, as opposed to the rainbow one.

As far a clothes went, I wore some blue jeans, a simple white and short sleeved t shirt, a pink wooly cardigan and a pair of black sensible shoes.

I shyly, but hastily, nipped up to the front reception desk, where I immediately spotted the kind looking young lady sitting at the desk, peering at her computer screen. I coughed slightly, clearing my throat and to get the young lady's attention.

I really hate speaking to people, especially to a group of people in class for example. I am extremely shy, but my intelligence makes up for it.

"Erm... Hello...?" I softly spoke, greeting the lady, as this was my first time speaking in front of a stranger for a long time.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that you good for nothing weasel, now shut up and leave me alone!" The woman who I had presumed to be the kind young lady bellowed, causing me to jump in shock. "Sorry, what?" I questioned, feeling very confused as I stood, peering over the glossy wooden reception desk. "Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't shouting at you my darling." The lady replied, making me feel further confusion. "Then, what was-" "Earpiece!" The lady pointed out, as I turned my sight to her left ear, which was bearing a small earpiece linked up to the school landline, which she was speaking through.

Suddenly I felt much, much better again. "Don't worry it was only my extremely annoying ex husband. He just can't stand the fact that I don't have one tiny, little shred of love in my heart left for that bozo." The lady continued, explaining why on earth she was so angry.

"Anyway, what can I help you with?" She questioned me, as a rather large, fake smile spread across her amazingly moisturised face. "I am new here, a freshman, and I was just wondering, where should I go?" I queried, peering into her big brown eyes, awaiting a response. "Oh, welcome. Since you are new here, here is your welcome pack..." She quickly pulled a small booklet and pencil out from underneath her desk and handed them to me. "And... What is your name my darling?" We continued exchanging questions. "Ellie, Ellie Fields." I told her, wondering what she was up to on her little computer screen. "Aha, Ellie Fields. Your locker is number 77, and your combination is [19, 01, 30, 24]." She explained, handing me a small strip of paper with the code written on it, "I am Miss Hetty by the way. Have a nice day." She smiled yet again, before turning back to what she was up to before I arrived.

I turned my body, peering down the long, crowded hall I was about to trudge through, gulping. I had always hated large crowds of people, hence the reason why I only have like two friends. Well, one friend.

Speaking of that one friend, "Ellie!?" I heard her voice behind me, "Serenity!" I rushed towards her, as we both pulled each other into a tight hug.

We hadn't spoke in almost two months, so it was really great to finally see eachother again.

"Oh my god, it feels like we haven't seen eachother in, forever." Serenity, my best friend, exclaimed, as we both pulled out of our awkward 20-second cuddle, as people were beginning to stare. "So, how have you been?" She asked me, to which I replied with a simple, "How do you think?" We both stared at eachother in silence for a few second, before strolling off down the hall, chatting about how dreadful our last two months have been.

 **8:45am**

 **3rd person POV:**  
It was first period for best friend's Ellie and Serenity, who were both preparing to enjoy a fun hour of Maths, their favourite subject.

Serenities POV:  
Ellie and I both strolled into our maths classroom, fully prepared for a cool hour of our favourite subject, mathematics, which we REALLY needed after all of the stress of the past few weeks.

"Welcome class." Spoke a middle aged woman, who sat at her teacher's desk at the front of the rectangular shaped classroom. "Please take any seat where you're comfortable and we can get started right away." She seemed very calm, calmer than most teachers on their first day back.

As you would expect, me and Ellie both rushed to grab the furthest seats forward, directly next to eachother in the front row. It felt great to finally be back in school, doing the thing we loved. Although our group leader was no longer with us, it felt normal! Finally, everything seemed back to normal.

Ellie's POV:  
We sat at our desk, waiting for our lesson to start, as our new teacher yammered on about rules and what not.

"So, firstly I am going to hand out your books and I am going to need you to write your name, class and my name on the front cover." She instructed, hopping up off of her desk and grabbing the huge pile of exercise books. "I am Mrs Sanders by the way, and I will be your maths teacher for the next year or so." She continued speaking.

Mrs Sanders had long, luscious blonde hair, and amazing emerald green eyes. So far, everyone at our new school seemed pretty cool.

 **9:45am**

 **Serenity's POV:**  
After math, we had history, and then break. So far, no body had really spoken to us two yet. It was break time, and we were searching for my locker, which I had not quite found yet.

"What locker number did you say you were?" Ellie questioned me, trying to help. "Erm..." I pulled the small slip out from my pocket. "Locker number 79, do you want where abouts that is?" I asked Ellie, hoping for a positive answer, as this load of books in my bag were really starting to cause a back ache. "Oh, yeah! You're right near me, I'm 77." Ellie exclaimed, clasping my arm and walking me towards my locker which was only a bit further down the main hall. "Cool! But, who is in between us?" I was very excited to have my best friend's locker next to mine, however I was nervous to find out who number 78 was.

"Hey girls..." Suddenly an older looking girl, very tall, with long brunette hair budged between us, hastily twisting in her locker combination and pulling the blue, rectangle shaped locker open. Me and Ellie both stared at eachother in confusion. "Erm, hello...?" I spoke up, as I knew there weren't any chances of Ellie speaking.

"Hello, how's your first day been?" The girl asked us, turning and smiling kindly. "You are freshmans, right?" She wanted to make sure, "yes." I smiled back, with my arms crossed. "Oh, good. I'm Kira Kingston, I'm a Junior, head girl, don't mean to brag." She giggled, finally giving Ellie confidence.

"I'm Ellie, nice to meet you..." Ellie held her hand out to shake hands with Kira.

This was great, the first person who speaks to us is nice, thank god. She was very pretty and was wearing a short black skirt, a white and black t shirt and black heels, something I could never pull off.

"Wow, head girl? That's impressive." I replied to her, turning to face my locker and turning in my code, [19, 01, 30, 24]. "Thank you, I may not be a senior, but trust me I'm smarter and way nicer than any of those stuck up bitches." She caused me and Ellie to break into laughter, yet feel slightly worried about meeting them.

I unzipped my bag and carefully placed my books into my locker as one pile, before softly closing the light blue door and turning to face Kira.

"So, do you two girls need any help?" The two years older, Kira, kindly questioned. "Erm..." We both thought, "sure." Ellie said, making the decision for both of us. "Cool, follow me." She slammed her locker door shut and strolled ahead, down the hall.

"So, I'll just talk you through the boldest students, the ones that make this school what it is..." We both followed behind, trying to keep up as we all walked on the shiny, marble flooring.

"That..." Kira pointed towards a young girl with caramel skin and bright red, velvety hair, just a bit older than us, who was checking out her own reflection on her locker door mirror.

"That is Scarlett Rivers. She's a Sophomore, the prettiest girl in school, or so everyone says. She is quite strange if you ask me, but I just try to look past it." She informed, as we carried on walking.

"Hey Kira." Scarlett grinned and creepily waved towards Kira from her locker. Scarlett was extremely pretty, with her long, curly red hair, perfect skin and designer outfit.

We continued walking...

"That..." She pointed to another person, a young boy with messy brown hair and big, rectangular glasses who was miserably stuffing books into his locker.

"That is Edward Gottesman. If you are looking for popular friends, he is not your guy. He has zero friends, always hangs alone and is quite possibly the biggest geek the school has ever known." Kira explained him to the both of us, as we continued strolling through the compact, crowded hallway.

It was amazing being friends with a popular girl, everybody seemed to be excusing her and minding out of her way, clearing a path, as if she were the emergency services on a busy street.

"Hmm..." We came to a cross section at the end of the hall and Kira came to a halt, thinking about God knows what.

"Down that way..." Kira pointed towards the left, "you can see the rest of the Juniors, i.e Scarlett's sister, Jessica." She directed our eye sight towards a very shy looking girl, who was slowly taking pieces paper work from her locker and placing them into her bag.

This girl was also very pretty, similarly to her sister. They were merely identical, apart from a few minor features, including the fact Scarlett's hair is velvet red whereas Jessica's hair is dark brown.

"Jessica is the same age as me, she is quite intelligent, but also quite shy when it comes to speaking in general. The only person she ever really chats to is her sister." Kira informed us, before turning our gaze across to the opposite side of the corridor.

"He..." She pointed towards an extremely attractive young boy, with black spiky hair, brown eyes, tanned skin and muscles that showed even through his grey best and black leather jacket.

"He is Brandon... Brandon Dilaurentis, and unlike most people his parents decided for him to take his mothers last name, don't ask me why." She droned on, "he is quite a sporty guy, however he does not do well in academics and could really do with a useful tutor..." Kira pulled a face, proudly trying to get her own opinion across nicely.

She then turned to face down the hall to the right side of the cross section, to which me and Ellie both stared at with caution.

"And in this direction.." She began, "is the senior's corridor." She too pulled a very unimpressed face, as all we could see was a huge mess of pre-graduation students, pushing, shoving, screaming, shouting and causing an overall cofuffle.

"Shall we take the risk...?" Kira asked us both, not wanting to enter the danger zone alone. "Let's go..." I instructed, as we all began marching down the senior's corridor, trying not to draw too much attention.

"Stop!" A loud order was shouted, as the whole corridor was left silent and an older girl stepped forward from the crowd.

"Erm... Kira, you must be mistaken! This is the senior corridor..." A girl with beautiful long, luscious, blonde hair and large white sunglasses stated, "not the little sluts corridor." Suddenly her emaculate complexion was no match for her unequally horrible personality.

"OHHHH!" All of the other seniors burst into laughter, at the sound of the older blonde girl cussing our new friend Kira.

"And this little girls, this is the wonderfully delightful McKayla Dilaurentis, and her usual herd." Kira stated, causing the mean blonde to peer downwards, spotting us instantly.

She was wearing extremely tall white heels, along with a pink T shirt, a white leather jacket, and a terribly short white skirt.

"And you two rodents are..?" She questioned, completely insulting us for no absolute reason.

"That's not very nice." Ellie mumbled quietly, not expecting McKayla to hear her. "Really? And do you know what else isn't very nice, hunny?" She queried her own rhetorical question, "a bunch of little rats running rogue in my halls." She answered her own question, completely defeating the object.

"Actually, I'll have you know they're my halls, so-" "No Kira, just no. Tell me, when was the last time somebody actually obeyed what you told them to...?" McKayla stood, with who I am guessing to be her two best friends behind her, awaiting an answer.

"Come on girls, it's getting a bit too infested over here, let's go..." She rolled her eyes and off strutted her and her two followers as if they were queens, leaving me, Kira and Ellie to soak up all of her negativity.

"Wow! She seems nice." I sarcastically stated, pulling my best fake smile off.

"I know, she's a bitch, told you." Kira stated, as we all turned back on ourselves and began walking back towards our own lockers before the end of break time.

"That was the queen bitch McKayla, who thinks she owns the school simply because she's richer than all of us. She makes herself feel good by knocking other people down. And so far, I'm the only girl I've ever known to stand up to the witch!" Kira exclaimed, in quite a slow and miserable tone of voice, as we arrived back at our lockers, leaning our backs against them and further discussing the pupils we had just met.

"So, who were her two followers?" I questioned, very intrigued to know more about them. "Their names are Amber Montgomery and Chelsea Campbell. They had been working as McKaylas little minions for well before I met them." Kira told us, filling us in more on her amazing knowledge of the school and its attendants.

"Oh, and finally..." She stepped forward, and gestures towards another very handsome man. "That guy over there is Raymond Montgomery, Ambers brother. He is dubbed the most popular guy in school, for dating McKayla." Kira told us, causing us both to stare.

Why on earth would anyone want to date her? Who would put them self through that torture?

Suddenly, the loud ring of the school bell sounded, marking the beginning on period three.

"Anyway, see you girls later, if you need anything don't hesitate to ask me, because I have a school council meeting to attend to." Kira kindly smiled, and waved us off as she hastily speed walked away to the headteachers office in her heels.

 **Ellie's POV:**  
It was great making a friend with the head girl and all, although it didn't quite fill in the huge empty hole in my heart for Caterlina. Other than McKayla and her posse, everyone here seemed really nice, and I just couldn't wait to meet more people.

Speaking of McKayla, why on earth did she treat Kira so terribly earlier? And me? And Serenity? I guess it's just the power. The power of having money has gone to her head. I wonder how long she has been like this?

 **1:30pm**

 **3rd Person POV:**  
The bell rang, marking the beginning of lunch time at Rosewood high, and students were already piling into the cafeteria like wild monkeys...

 **Ellie's POV:**  
Me and Serenity had only just grabbed lunch, which was a lovely meal of spaghetti bolognese, and we were vastly searching across the huge canteen for an empty table to sit at.

Everywhere we looked were tables full of people. Tables full of nerds, tables full of jocks, tables full of goths and tables full of populars, but not one was free.

"Hmm, do you see anymore free tables?" Serenity questioned me, narrowing her eyes as she scanned the room for somewhere to sit and eat.

"Oh, look!" Suddenly Serenity caused me to jump with fright, as she gestured over to a small, empty table at the back of the room.

Finally, a table for us. But firstly, we were going to have to trudge through the huge heaps of students in our way.

"Excuse me... Excuse me... Excuse me..." We were both being as polite as possible, trying not to drop our trays as as we squeezed through the crowds.

All of a sudden, "woaahh!" I screamed, tripping on something sticking out from beneath one of the tables, falling flat on my face and dropping my whole meal over myself.

"Whoops, don't trip." I heard a familiar voice from above instruct. "Hahahaha!" McKayla, Amber and Chelsea all cackled, thinking that the fact I tripped was funny.

"Sorry about that sweetheart, but you really should watch where you're going. You could have damaged my shoes!" She angrily stated, rolling her eyes, sticking her feet back under her table and proceeding to eat and chat with her friends.

Why? Why did she trip me? What did I ever do to her? She is a real nasty piece of work! Wouldn't you agree?

Afterwards, Serenity took me to the bathroom to clean myself up.

My clothes were covered in tomato sauce, my hair was drenched in custard and my face in water.

"What happened to you!?" I leapt out of my skin, when an older girl rushed into the bathroom behind us, Kira.

"Let me guess, the wicked bitch of the school?" Kira made a very accurate assumption, as she guided me to a mirror hung above the cleanest sink of the six placed around the sides of the room.

"Yep. She tripped me up, for no reason!" I exclaimed, not happy at all about what she had done.

"And then she told us to watch where we go..." Serenity added, feeling equally humiliated and angered by the rich girl.

"Oh, I'm so sorry girls!" Kira told us, feel deep pity for the two freshmans who are getting bullied.

As I cleaned my face with my bare hands, some liquid soap and hot water, I peered up into the mirror to see how I was doing, when I caught a poster out of the corner of my eye.

I immediately turned, to see a picture of my old best friend stapled the the side of one of the stall doors.

"Caterlina..." Serenity sadly spoke her name, holding her head down towards the ground in a sad manor.

"Caterlina...?" Kira seemed oddly confused for a few moments, before twisting her body around and noticing the A4 page behind us. "Oh, Caterlina... The girl who went missing..." Kira said, slowly steeping over to the poster, which read, 'Still missing.'

"You two were her friends, weren't you?" Strangely, Kira knew straight away why we were so upset after spotting the poster. "It must be hard... Losing one of your friends like that..." Kira pulled another smpathetic face towards us both, probably wishing she had never bothered to follow us in here.

"Yes." Serenity spoke, in a soft and saddened tone of voice...

 **McKaylas POV:**  
I sat at my lunch table, with my two minions either side of me. They don't like it when I call them my minions but last time I checked, when did I care what they liked? They serve me, I don't serve them after all!

Some people call me stuck up, some people call me a bitch, different people call me a rich snob and other people are too afraid to say anything, because they know that if they do, they will simply not get away with it.

My name is McKayla by the way, and I'm the richest teenager in Rosewood. Hence the reason why I am also the most popular and why I literally rule the school.

Nobody dares to speak out of line to me, no one who knows me dares to make eye contact with me, it's just the beauty of being me.

I myself don't think I'm rude, mean or cruel, I am just living up to my expectations as a rich bitch, and I could never enjoy myself more!

In my group there are three of us, me (Leader), Amber (My Sidekick) and Chelsea (The Party Animal). We have all been friends since like the 3rd grade, and we will never stop being friends. After all, I am what makes them both popular.

Why am I popular? Because I'm rich, pretty and don't take real, that is why I am popular. Why am I mean? Because I am rich and I act any way I want, to have fun.

If you really want to dig deep down into the reason I am this way, ask my mum, Alison. From what I've heard, she was the bitchiest bitch of them all, and I am simply here to carry on her reign as queen.

My dad on the other hand, Noel, he was the real deal back in the day, or so I've heard. He was the coolest guy in school he told me. He used to skip classes, date all the girls, party and have fun, and that is all I am here to do, have fun!

Questioning why I am rich? Well, to be honest, I'm not too rich! I'm the richest teenager in Rosewood, but that doesn't make me a millionaire or anything. We do have a lot of money, but not quite that much.

Anyway, it's simple. My daddy, Noel, is an anaesthesiologist (whatever the hell that is) and mummy, Alison, works as a fashion designer. Now you can see where the money rolls in from...

"So McKayla, how are you and my brother, Raymond? Loveable as ever?" Amber questioned me, taking a sip of her fresh coffee the staff had specially prepared for my group only.

"Excuse me!? What did we say about speaking to me when I'm trying to eat!?" I angrily questioned, wanting to get it through Ambers thick skull. "Don't speak unless spoken too, I get it." She reluctantly replied, rolling her eyes and continuing to eat her food.

I mean seriously though, how dare she disobey my rules? Rules are made for a reason, because without rules our hierarchy would mean nothing! If anyone questions, I am the queen at the top, and my Amber and Chelsea are my workers. They do exactly what I ask them to when I ask them to, they always stick by me, and never talk back. They're like my own living dolls!

"Hey, babey." I suddenly felt somebody's warm hands around my shoulders, as they whispered in my ear.

"Raymond, you've finished practice early!?" I happily leapt up, pulling my boyfriend into an engaging snog.

"Ew! Not in front on me, please." Amber covered her eyes, making me huff in annoyance. If she doesn't want to see it, she should get out of my sight!

The only reason she is covering her eyes is because Raymond is her twin brother, and I understand that having your best friend date your brother can be weird, but I don't care. If I want someone, I will be with them.

Anyway, as you know, Raymond is my boyfriend. He is by far the coolest guy in school. He's sporty, hot, has swag and knows exactly how to please a girl like me.

"Yep, I asked to leave early to have lunch with you." He informed me, pulling out a seat and hopping down beside me.

As he sat I could smell his manly calone hit me like a ray of sunshine on a stormy afternoon.

His hair was spiked up, just the way I liked it, with the front flattened down to the side, adding a bit of sexiness to his style.

You could definitely say that we are the alpha couple of the school, no one gets in our way. When we have problems, we work them out. We share secrets to keep us close, and we never go a month without-

"So, how's your day been my sexy little pussycat?" He used the nickname he has always used, as he grabbed my coffee cup and took a swig, peering his dreamlike, dark blue eyes into my light blue ones.

"Ok, I'm just gonna go." Amber almost gagged, pulling a disgusted face towards us both, slowly standing up from her seat.

"Be a darling and take my plate." I smiled, handing her my plate, trying to be nice as possible. If Raymond saw how I treated his sister, he'd go ballistic, trust me. Those two are really, really close.

Chelsea was still sat opposite us however, smiling at us both like we were some form of entertainment for her.

"What?" I questioned, rolling my eyes. "You can go now..." I gestured my second minion, Chelsea, up from our table and out of my sight.

"Alright, see you in French." Chelsea stood up, and hobbled away, out of the school canteen.

"Anyway, yep, my day has been fine." I replied, playfully snatching back my coffee and downing the rest before he could take another sip...

 **3:00pm**

 **Serenity's POV:**  
It was just around the end of the day, and me and Ellie were both packing placing our last set of books into our lockers.

"Finally, schools over!" I cheered, not ever expecting that to leave my mouth.

"I know right! Today has been awful!" Ellie agreed, aggressively slamming her locker door shut and turning to face me. Ellie was right, today was awful! With the stress of Cat being gone, and the stress of McKayla, today had not been at all what we were hoping it would have been.

"Yep, not the fresh start we were hoping for." I mumbled under my breath. I knew if Cat were here, she'd be able to handle all of this and keep us safe, but she's not. She may have only been another nerd, but she stood up for what she believed in and let nobody stand in her way, which is what me and Ellie really need to learn how to do.

Although we did make a new friend with the Junior, head girl, today we were still incredibly unhappy!

I slammed my locker door shut once I had finished stuffing books, and me and Ellie both make our way towards the front reception and out of the main exit, where we were greeted by a lovely, beautiful, thunderstorm.

"REALLY!?" Me and Ellie both boomed in unison, pulling extremely angered facial expressions.

Unexpectedly, I felt a light buzz in my pocket for the first time in a LONG while.

I thought it were just going to be my overprotective mum checking up on me as usual, but when I pulled out my phone and unlocked the screen I was greeted by a rather unpleasant message.

I looked up and saw Ellie also pulling her phone out of her back pocket, peering at the screen in horror.

"Ellie!?" I got my friends' attention , in a shaky tone of voice, full of fear. "Who is 'A'?" I questioned her, as I realised we had both just received the same message from an anonymous source... Reading;

 _'New school, fresh start? In your dreams bitches, because trust me, I am fully prepared to make your lives hell... -A xoxo'._

 **A/N: Thank you for reading chapter 2 of Pretty Little Liars: The Next Generation, I really hope you liked it. If you have time please review. Chapter 3 should be uploaded within the next few days. Thank you :)**


	3. This Changes Everything!

**Chapter 3: This changes everything...**

 **September 1st, 6pm.**

 **3rd Person POV:**  
It was slightly later on in the day, around 6pm, the sun was just beginning to set and in Rosewood, a dumb Scarlett was just arriving home after two hours of shopping with her older, shyer, less confident sister, Jessica...

 **Scarlett's POV:**  
Me and my sister arrived back home, after two long hours of shopping. At first we had only intended for me to grab a bottle of hair dye, but 24 clothes stores and 11 beauty stores later, here we are.

My name is Scarlett by the way, Scarlett Rivers. I know what you're wondering; what kind of last name is Rivers? Well, it's my dad Caleb's last name if you must know! Besides, I don't like rivers, I don't even like water! Water tastes like air, only worse! Yep, nasty!

Anyway, as I was saying, I am Scarlett. My school reputation is quite strong as I am a very popular girl. Don't ask me why, because I wouldn't know the answer, so there's no point. Every day, random people approach me, asking me for fashion/beauty tips, and I'm just like... How do you know my name? Stalker!?

My best friend is probably my sister, Jessica. Being sisters, we are very, very close and we have been like this since we were toddlers! Anywhere she goes, I go. Anywhere I go, she goes.

I am quite a confident, happy and upbeat person, however my sister on the other hand is the complete opposite! Jessica is shy, quiet and extremely unconfident and negative. I don't know why, because I happen to think she is very fun, cool, pretty and smart, but others tend to disagree.

At school, my main enemy is McKayla. She's really, really rich, so it makes her think she can control us all. No, that's not how it works. She can try and manipulate me, but when she starts using her technical manipulation language, I tend to zone out, mainly because I don't understand technical language.

People always seem to think I am dumb, but I happen to think I am quite smart! I know my ACB's, I know my 243's, I know 1+1 is 11 and I know 5x0 is 50, what more do I need to know, right?

Me and Jessica both hopped through the front door of our beautiful, large house, closing it behind us.

"So, do you want to try on our new outfits...?" I questioned my sister in a very excited and enthusiastic tone of voice, wanting her to join me for some fun.

"Erm, sure. But, I didn't buy anything!" Jessica informed me, causing my bright smile to drop to a frown. "Then you'll try on my clothes." I simply came up with a definite solution, as we both strolled over to the stairs, jogging up them accordingly.

"Ok, I just need to pop to the toilet quickly..." Jessica informed me, hopping off to the tiny, box shaped bathroom at the end of the hall.

"Scarlett, Jessica... Is that you?" We both heard the call of our cool, laid back dad, coming from his bedroom.

"Yeah, it's us. What you up to?" I questioned, arriving at the top of the stairs and turning right, pulling down the door handle and pushing my parent's bedroom door open.

"OH MY GOD!" I pulled a shocked face and immediately slammed the door back closed again, trying to forget what I had just seen.

I can't believe it!? Really? Did I really just see that!? How could dad do that to mum? Many questions popped up in my head, and I couldn't quite think of the answer.

Did I really just catch my dad, cheating!? In bed with... Another woman!?

I simply grabbed my bags and rushed off down the long, skinny hallway to mine and Jessica's shared bedroom, slamming the door behind me.

"No! Scarlett! It's not what it looks like!" I heard my dad, Caleb, shouting from out in the hall. However, I really didn't want to go back out there and face him with some random, naked whore.

I dropped my bags and angrily leapt into bed, trying to prevent any tears from leaving my eyes, just as I heard the sound of my bathroom toilet chain.

"Scarlett...? What's the matter?" My caring sister asked me, with a very concerned look on her face.

"Erm... N- nothing..." I decided to keep what I had seen to myself for the time being.

All of a sudden, just as I buried my face into my pillows I heard a soft chime sound from within my handbag.

I sat up, with my mascara running and hair suddenly in a ferocious mess. "What?" I asked myself, wiping my eyes, reading a rather strange text message from a blocked number.

"What? What's wrong?" My sister seemed to be in a great deal of worry about the reason why I was crying, to which I ignored her.

The strange message read;

 _'Caleb, Caleb, Caleb... Someone's been a bad boy. I suggest you would prefer to keep this a secret, right? As long as you do exactly as I say, that shouldn't be much of a problem... -A xoxo'._

 **McKaylas POV:**  
As per usual, me and my ever so helpful minions were strolling down the high street. We had just finished our weekly clothes shopping and we're heading back home.

I, as you would expect, live in a divine mansion, located not far from the school. Amber and Chelsea on the other hand do not. They simply live in, dare I say it, middle class homes!

I can't believe I'm friends with somebody of the middle class, but until I find some other rich friends, they're all I have.

Most people think I treat my friends like scum, I think I treat my friends how they should be treated... Like staff.

It's not my fault that they all love working for me.

Anyway, we were strutting down the street. As always, Amber and Chelsea were on bag duty. They're never not on bag duty. When I have bags, they carry them for me, that's just how it works!

I marched ahead, leaving the two girls struggling behind me with 50+ bags full of beauty products whilst I happily trod along in my designer wedges. I love life.

"Erm... Excuse me... McKayla?" Amber called, trying to get my attention.

I rolled my eyes, coming to a halt and turning to face her.

"What is it now!?" I raised my voice, not in the mood for Ambers stupidity. "I'm finding it quite hard to hold all of your bags at once, do you mind holding a couple?" She suggested, trying to balance all of my bags on her two skinny arms.

"Yes McKayla, we could really do with some help." Chelsea added, causing my face to turn to a dark frown.

"Fine, I will hold some bags." I reluctantly agreed, taking two bags off of each of them, "you two are useless minions, do you know that?" I exclaimed, turning back and proceeding to walk.

"Minions...?" I heard them both question behind me, in soft and low whispers, which I ignored.

They may be my minions but, the thing is, they don't know they are my minions. If they found out I called them my minions, and that I actually couldn't care less about them, they'd freak!

As I walked along the hard, paving slabs of the sidewalk, I came to yet another pause when I heard my cell phone ping.

'It's probably just Raymond calling to check up on me.' I thought alone in my head, as I hastily tapped in my passcode on my clear IPhone 6S screen and peered at my notifications, in horror.

"A? A who?" I mumbled under my breath, raising my minions' attention. "McKayla...? Is everything ok?" They both peered at the worried look on my face in confusion.

 _'You torture me, now it's my turn to torture you. Guess who's queen now bitch! -A xoxo'._

 **Ellie's POV:**  
It was about 7:30, I was at home studying for the upcoming baseline maths exam. I was sat, perched on my bed, with my book in my hand and my mind deeply engaged in the quadratic formula, when I suddenly heard my phone ping.

I wearily picked it up off of my bedside table and read it with caution...

 _'Hey Ellie, have you completed your maths revision papers? I'm absolutely keen I am going to get 40/40 on this paper! What about you?'_

"Phew!" I whispered under my breath, sighing with relief. Thank god this time it was my friend messaging me, and not some creepy unknown number!

I immediately tapped the reply button and hastily typed with my nimble fingers;

'What a coincidence, I'm doing it right now actually. Question 28. High school work isn't as hard as I thought it would be.'

I then hit send, before dropping my phone on my soft, purple coloured bed sheets and continuing with my revision on Pythagoras' Theorem.

I spoke aloud, "So, if the shorter sides of the right angles triangle are 14.07720cm and 5.18cm, the hypotenuse must be-" I came to yet another pause when I heard my phone ping for a second time, faced down on my bed.

"Oh my goodness, who is it now!?" I dropped my pencil, and angrily picked my mobile up off of my bed and unlocked it, feeling very annoyed that I kept being interrupted!

I slammed my fingers down on the screen, hitting the notifications button, and gasped when I read a message I was definitely not expecting;

 _'The answer is 15, bitch! Speaking of 15, it's the 15th anniversary of your parents' marriage next week, or should I say your lesbian mother's. -A xoxo'._

I suddenly felt as if somebody had tied a knot in my stomach, as my face dropped from an angry expression to a nervous and worried one.

Who the heck is "A"? How did they know what question I was on? How do they know my parents are homosexual?

I turned to face the only window in my bedroom, making sure that there was not some sort of crazy stalker watching me.

As I peered through the glass, all I caught my eye on was the tall lamp post which brightened up my whole bedroom from the outside, and Caterlina's garden den and her large house, just across the street from mine.

Caterlina used to live opposite me. We used to go round each other's houses every single day. It feels so weird to think that two whole months ago, we were in that den, and- I don't feel the need to go on any further.

Many questions bounced about in my head, before it finally hit me.

The only one who would know those two things is...

 **Serenity's POV:**  
I was busy helping my mother cook dinner. She is an amazing cook by the way. She must get it from all the cook books she reads. She reads a lot of books! Did I mention, she works in publishing? My dad does too, he is an author.

I guess we are quite a middle-class family. We don't have too much money, but we don't have too less money. We are doing just fine.

"So, what's next mum?" I questioned, slowly stirring the chicken stir fry around on the boiling hot pan.

"Erm, just add these sliced peppers and onions and carry on stirring it." My mother, Aria, hopped up off of her seat at the dining table and picked up the chopping board, pouring all of the peppers and onions straight onto the frying pan.

"So, how was your first day at school, sweetie?" She questioned me as if I were still a toddler, strolling back towards the table and once again sitting down. She has always treated me like a baby; I guess it is only because she cares about me and wants to keep me safe.

I thought in my head for a few seconds about my answer, before reluctantly replying.

"Yeah, school was fine, mum. Me and Ellie had a good chance to catch up, and we just had fun learning again." I told her, lying through my teeth.

I had decided not to mention the whole thing with McKayla because I'm sure it will all just blow over. I also left out the part about the mysterious "A" message, because I was certain the message was just a wrong number, or somebody playing tricks and I didn't want my mum to get stressed out about it like she usually does whenever she thinks I am in danger.

"Cool, did it take your mind off of you know who, then?" She asked me yet another question, pulling a sympathetic face as I turned to face her.

"Today wasn't at all like school used to be. But I assume I will just get used to it, eventually. I have to, right?" I explained, turning back to the pan and stirring the food continually until it began burning, and I took it off the heat.

"Don't worry hunny, it will get better. I promise." She held open her arms and gestured me towards her, pulling me into a huge, warm, tight hug.

Me and my mother hadn't bonded like this at all since Cat's been gone. Probably because I've just been alone in my bedroom for the past two months, crying. But it felt really good to finally talk to her again.

I slowly pulled apart when I felt something buzzing in my trouser pocket. I pulled my phone out and saw Ellie's face flashing up on my screen.

"I'll be back in a sec-." I told my mother, waltzing away.

I quickly pressed the green answer button, answering Ellie's call as I exited the room swiftly.

"Hello?" I questioned with an intrigued tone of voice, as I wanted to find out why Ellie had called me rather than texted me.

"Serenity, I am really freaking out..." My face quickly turned to a frown, as I jogged up the staircase, with my phone held tightly to my ear.

"Why? What's happened?" I questioned, suddenly feeling very concerned for my friend as I walked down my hallway and into my medium sized, rectangular shaped bedroom.

"Please tell me the truth first." Ellie made me raise an eyebrow, "Are you 'A'? Is this some sort of joke?" Ellie accused me of being some sort of maniac, as I slowly shut my door to avoid my mum hear me shouting.

"No, why on earth would you think that? What's going on?" I queried, eager to find out why she was so upset.

"I just received another message from 'A'." She told me, as I gasped in reply, holding my hand up to my mouth.

"Whoever it is must have been spying on me, because they knew what homework question I was on." Ellie stated, full of anxiousness, causing me to suddenly feel a deep pain in my stomach, fear.

I became terrified straight away. What if someone really was watching her? How? Why?

"What did the message say?" I wanted to know all of the details right away, before having a mild panic attack.

"'A' told me the answer to my homework question, and then it went on to teasing me about my parents." Ellie informed me, making me feel even worse.

"How on earth does 'A' know my parents are gay? The only ones who knew were Caterlina and you. And I rule you out easily, so who could it be...?" Ellie continued babbling on, in an extremely worried tone of voice.

"Caterlina?" She strangely suggested, causing both of us to gasp in unison.

 **Scarlett's POV:**  
Me and Jessica were still busy playing dress ups with the new clothes I had earlier bought. Of course I rocked every outfit, but to be honest Jessica didn't look too bad in most of them either.

Speaking of Jessica, I had decided not to tell her what a lying, cheating rat our dad was, because I didn't want to get her involved in something which would just make life harder for all of us.

"How do I look?" I questioned, grinning, as I posed to my sister in my awesome new red, silk dress I had bought, to match my red, velvety hair colour.

I love my hair colour. I died it this colour when I was 14. My mum said I was allowed to dye it, as long as I don't turn into one of those cool, rebel teenagers, who think they're too cool for school because they have a unique hair colour. Or something like that.

"Wow. I'm speechless." Jessica told me, eyeing my up and down. "You look flawless." She told me, being kind as ever.

"Really? Thanks sis!" I smiled, grabbing the final outfit out of my bag and strutting out of the room.

I was heading towards the bathroom to change clothes, when... "Oh my god!" I leapt out of my skin when my dad suddenly appeared in front of me, bearing a very serious look on his face.

"Don't do that!" I exclaimed, rolling my eyes and recovering from the scare I just had, however my dad simply huffed.

"We need to talk!" He told me, taking my hand and pulling me into his bedroom.

I knew what he wanted to say. He just wanted to explain to me why I shouldn't tell mum, but I don't care. He cheated, and that's that! I'm not going to let my mum be treated like an absolute idiot behind her own back! Either I tell her, or he simply breaks up with that nasty, trampy little skank.

"What about? You sleeping with another woman?" I let my loud mouth get the best of me. My dad quickly put his index finger to his leaps in a 'shh' gesture.

"Would you keep it down? Jessica might hear you!" He ordered me to keep quiet, to which I obeyed.

"And? What's the matter!? You didn't seem to care a few hours ago when I saw her riding you like a bloody-" He cut me off, holding his hand tightly over my mouth.

"How could you do that to mum?" I questioned, pulling his hand away from my face as a tear slowly dropped from my eye and rolled down my cheek.

"Look, I know it's bad. And I'm sorry, but me and your mum, we've been going through a tough time at the moment, and-"

"And you thought this would help? You've only just gone and made it worse for yourself!" I angrily stated, as tears began flooding my eyes like a wave of sadness.

I strolled towards the bedroom door and grabbed the handle, turning back to face him.

"You may be a dirty cheater, but I don't want to let this hurt mum. So I will keep your secret, so long as you stop seeing that bitch." I told him, being the one making the orders for once.

I yanked the door handle down, pulling it open and slamming it on my way out.

I huffed in anger, before l furiously stomped back to my and Jessica's bedroom, full of rage.

 **McKaylas POV:**  
I was at home, in our huge mansion sized house. It is by far the loveliest and most luxurious house in the entire town.

I am so glad my parents are rich! Speaking of how rich they are, my daddy, Noel, gets paid around $4,600 a week, because his is an anaesthesiologist (still have no idea what that is).

My mum on the other hand, Alison, earns about $2,100 a week as a fashion designer. I love my mums clothing line! Whenever she designs new outfits, I am a always the first one to show them off to the world, which is a bonus!

So all together, we have an income of about $6,700 a week coming in. This is excluding the fact that we also share this house with my auntie and uncle.

My aunties name is Charlotte, she is merely a house wife. She cleans up around the clock and helps cook. She's like a maid, but she doesn't get paid, and she enjoys working in the house. I don't know why she can't get a good job outside the house, whenever I bring it up she changes the subject.

Anyway, my uncle, Jason (FYI Charlotte and Jason are brother and sister, not a couple), works as an airline pilot. He's been one for around 10 years now and he earns about $2,500 a week.

So, in total we have an income of around $9,200 a week, which is way more than anyone else around here.

Yep, I know what you're probably thinking, how does everyone in my family have such a high paid job? Well, when they were my age, for some reason they didn't want to stick around in Rosewood my mum told me. So, they all went off to college elsewhere, and got amazing degrees in, well, everything.

Our house is humongous! I've lived here almost all my life because we moved here when I was around 5.

At first we paid for it in instalments, but we finally paid it off for good last year and now it is ours. It is still quite expensive to maintain, around $2,000-$5,000 a month, but it doesn't matter because we still have the other $30,000 to look forward to. Besides, we love this house!

It has a big, golden, grand staircase as you enter, with a beautiful red carpet and large, crystal chandelier. It has 5 bedrooms; one on the ground floor, two on the first floor and two on the second floor. My parents bedroom is the largest one which is on the ground floor. Mine is on the top floor, but it's okay because I have a private elevator to take me down.

Our house also has two living rooms; one for us and one for our guests. They're both beautiful and of high standards, with large, circular sofas in the middle and big staircases leading into them.

In addition, we house our own small, private library on the second floor, along with my own private study (a quiet area for me to go to and meditate for example).

Plus, we have a cool 3D private screening room and 80's restaurant style kitchen/dining room.

Next, we have our outdoor pool and our basement, which holds our own mini arcade and our vault, containing all of our savings.

Finally, we have my own indoor aquarium which we are currently working on. We have already built the structure and ordered the fish, we just need to wait a few weeks for them to arrive.

Anyway, that's enough about my luxurious life! Let's get back to what I was talking about to start with..

I was in my house, chilling in my private study, alone. I was flicking through the pages of my mum's latest fashion ideas and deciding which ones she should go for and which ones to scrap.

Most of them were exquisite of course, but there were the odd few that you wouldn't catch me dead in!

I flicked to the next page and spotted the most amazing dress yet. It was just divine. It had a lovely, shiny, gold, crystal top with a long, flowing gold coloured skirt to match. Gold is my favourite colour FYI.

I pulled an incredibly impressed facial expression towards the dress, tearing the photo from the book and placing it onto the 'Must do' pile.

Out of the blue, I saw my phone LED flash in front of me and I narrowed my eye brows, picking it up off of the table and peering at the shiny, glossy screen.

"Oh my god!" I gasped, leaping out of my seat and turning around to get a glimpse of every angle in the room.

I peered up at the large window pane, which takes up half of the right hand wall, checking for anyone who may be watching me.

I immediately began trembling as I turned my gaze back to my phone screen and re- read the message in fear.

 _'Omg babe, I totally agree! That gold dress is way better than any of your mum's usual rubbish! I'd totally rock it, wouldn't you? -A xoxo.'_

 **Ellie's POV:**  
I sat, curled on the end of my bed, cold and scared. I was scared that this "A" person was some sort of stalker, and that they were out to get me.

I jumped when I heard a loud bang downstairs, but soon realised it was just my parents arriving back from their day at work.

I have two mums. My real mum is Emily, because she gave birth to me. However, I love them both the same because I've known them both all my life and they're always there for me as I am their only child.

They're lesbians of course. My first mum, Emily, works as a swimming coach at Rosewood Leisure Centre. She trains young children and teenagers. She has always wanted me to attend one of her classes, but I don't really have much of an interest in sports and I'll probably just make a fool of myself anyway.

My second mum, Paige, on the other hand works as a bar tender at a fancy restaurant down the street, called 'Le Grande Rêve'.

Emily has long, dark brown hair and caramel skin, however Paige has very pale skin and medium length brunette hair with blonde highlights.

I don't like letting people know my parents are lesbians unless they're really close to me, because some people can be really mean about it! The only person who knows is Serenity, because she is my best friend. Caterlina knew too, of course.

"Ellie, we're home!" I heard Paige call, as I hopped off of my bed and strolled down the flight of stairs just across the hall.

"Mum, you're back!" I enthusiastically leapt down the stairs and pulled my mum into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry we're back so late, the traffic was unbelievable." Emily told me, as I pulled away from my hug with Paige and grabbed Emily, pulling her into a hug.

"Yeah, I had no idea that there were even that many people in Rosewood!" Paige giggled, walking towards the kitchen to start dinner.

"Why? What happened?" I questioned, narrowing my eyebrows as Emily turned and softly closed the front door, twisting the tiny, silver coloured lock.

"I have no idea. All I know is that whatever happened, it must have been serious because I swear, I've never seen that many police officers in my life!" Emily exclaimed, pulling a face.

"Anyway, how was your first day of school?" She questioned, with her arm around me as we both followed Paige into the kitchen.

"It was fine, I guess. I made a couple of new friends I think." I told her, as we pulled out two chairs at the solid oak dining table and sat.

"See, I knew you would." Paige had a quick 'told you so' moment, as she pulled open the freezer and picked out some sausages.

"Bangers and mash for dinner, ladies?" Paige questioned, smirking as she held up a large bag of frozen sausages and a bag of irregular shaped potatoes.

"Yeah, sure." Me and Emily both agreed.

In this household, Paige is like the man of the house. She cooks and takes care of all DIY, however Emily takes care of things such as washing up, clothes and cleaning.

"See, I knew you could cope without Cat." Emily told me, smiling brightly.

"Yeah, I guess so." I smiled, not wanting to tell her about the A messages. Not until me and Serenity have discussed it thoroughly ourselves.

"I'm sure she's fine, wherever she is." Emily added, making me feel slightly better.

Unexpectedly my phone pinged once again, for the fourth time today. It was very unusual for me to receive one text message a day, let alone four.

"Who's that?" Emily asked me, peering over my shoulder to get a glimpse of my mobile screen.

"Oh, it's just Serenity." I once again felt extremely relieved it was not "A".

The message read;

 _'Turn on channel 1, now! But I'm warning you, you might not like what you see.'_

I quickly hopped up off of my swivel seat and rushed into the living room.

"Where are you going...?" My mum, Emily, questioned me with a very concerned look on her face, watching me exit the room, however I simply ignored her and switched on our 42inch HDTV.

I grabbed the small, black, box shaped remote control from the large bookcase in our living room, and pushed my thumb straight down onto the '1'.

A news reports immediately flashed up, as Emily followed behind me.

"What's this?" She questioned, peering at the dusty, LCD screen.

I listened closely to what the man on the news was speaking about.

As I read the headline, I suddenly felt as if something had dropped into the pit of my stomach, and a wave of sadness crashed through me. The huge hole in my heart suddenly felt as if it had been torn completely apart as tears began gushing from my eyes.

The heart breaking news headline said...

 **Serenity's POV:**  
I eagerly dashed through the enormous crowds of nosy, ignorant people who were piling up around the entrance of the dark, spooky woods.

All I could see where huge heaps of people and about 5 police cars with red and blue lights brightening up the dark night.

There were about 20 police officers hanging up police lines, reading **'DO NOT PASS'** and **'RESTRICTED ZONE'**.

At first I had wondered what all of the fuss was about, but then I reached the front of the crowd, and spotted officers guarding the entrance to the woods.

Lots of different people were asking different questions like, "What's going on?" "Who is it?" and "Is someone dead?"

I finally reached the entrance to the forest, which had long, yellow and black police lines blocking it. People were pushing and shoving like crazy, all wanting to know what was happening.

I peered into the pitch black of the woods and spotted two officers, both emerging from the darkness, each holding different ends of a black coloured stretcher.

As they slowly trudged closer with the stretcher in their gloved hands, I spotted a body lying on top and gulped.

The body looked like a child, however I couldn't really tell considering it was placed inside a black body bag.

"Everyone, keep calm." The chief officer spoke through a megaphone, causing everybody to turn and face him.

"WHO IS IT!?" Many people hurled the same question towards him, causing him to roll his eyes in annoyance.

"Yes, I can confirm there was a body discovered here tonight." The chief policeman caused everybody, including me, to gasp in shock.

"And I can also confirm..." The police officer began speaking once again, causing the crowd to instantly mute into silence.

"That the body found here tonight..." He slowly said, clearly trying to build up tension between us all.

"Was..." I listened carefully, wanting to find out who exactly had died.

"Caterlina Cavanaugh."

I felt like my whole life flashed before my eyes as he spoke, "No." I whispered under my breath, as tears began rolling down my cheeks.

"No way!" I kept trying to convince myself this was all a dream, however I just wasn't convincing enough.

"My best friend..." I softly said, still caught within the huge crowd, "my best friend is gone?" I finally admitted it, before bursting into tears as I watched the officers place her body in the back of an ambulance.

I felt worse than I have ever felt in my whole life! I felt as if my heart had been violently ripped out of my chest, and from then on, I knew nothing was ever going to be the same again...

I rushed out of the crowd in sadness and decided to pull out my phone, with tears gushing from my eyes like a flowing river, and message Ellie right away, warning her that she will not like what she hears.

However, as I pulled my phone from my right Jean pocket, I was greeted with yet another message, from "A", making me fell 10 times worse than I already did.

It read;

 _'Omg, I bet you weren't expecting that! But, I was. I knew exactly what to expect. I wonder who killed her? I know who's first on my suspect list. -A xoxo'._

 **A/N: Thank you so much for continuing to read my PLL: Next-Generation story. I would really appreciate it if you could leave a short review of what you think of this chapter. Please follow and favourite. Thank you :)**


	4. It's like torture

**Chapter 4: It's like torture..**

 **September 2nd, 8:00am**

 **3rd Person POV:**  
It was early in the morning and the students of Rosewood high school were already crowding the halls, pushing and shoving as usual, all eager to learn...

 **Ellie's POV:**  
I stood in the already busy hall, pulling books out of my locker and placing them neatly in my bag.

I was extremely tired as I didn't get any sleep what so ever the night before. All I could think about was Caterlina's shocking murder, and this mysterious "A". I can't help but think that the two are connected some how.

Anyway, today I had decided to wear a plain black top, a black jacket, a black pair of leggings and black school shoes.

I also wore my long, black hair up in a messy pony tail (I think I have better things to worry about than perfect hair) and I also wore a pair of expensive, black, shaded spectacles in order to hide the huge bags under my eyes.

I just couldn't believe it. Caterlina, my best friend, our group leader, the only one of us I have ever known to stand up for what she believes in, is gone.

Nothing is ever going to be the same for me or Serenity again!

I finally grabbed my maths Excercise book I was looking for and placed it into my back pack, before zipping it up and swinging it back over my shoulders.

"Hey Ellie. How are you?" I leapt out of my skin, as I turned to the left and saw Kira beside me, putting in her locker combination.

She had her shiny, brunette hair down and curly, and was wearing a very stylish black and white, long sleeved top, a white scarf, a short black skirt (with a brown belt), a pair of dark coloured tights and finally black high heels. She was once again wearing a lovely outfit I could never pull off.

"Omg! You made me jump." I exclaimed, in a rather moody and miserable tone of voice, as I rolled my eyes and went to walk past her.

"Hold on..." She held her arm out in front of me, stopping me from walking to class.

"What's up?" She questioned me, with a very concerned look on her face, knowing something was up.

I simply turned to face her through my dark, shaded glasses and gulped.

"Why are you wearing those sunglasses? Have you been crying?" She bombarded me with questions that I really were not in the mood for answering.

I sighed, before reluctantly replying.

"D-didn't you see the n-news?" I stuttered, trying not to burst out into tears for a fourth time this morning.

She must have seen the news. She's the head girl for God's sake, I thought she had to keep up with the media and stuff.

"Oh..." Her face soon turned to a sympathetic frown, "I forgot, I'm sorry." She stated, placing her cold hand on my shoulder, as if I were a kid.

"Yeah, well I haven't! And I don't think I ever will." I tried expressing my feelings as best I could.

I am not very good at expressing my feelings. I have quite an introverted personality. Caterlina on the other hand was never afraid to speak her mind. She's the only person I know to ever actually speak her mind without being rude about it! She was the most kind, caring and forgiving person you could ever meet. And now, she's gone.

"I know what..." Kira turned back to her locker, and pulled out her English Text Book. "How about we go out and have fun tonight?" Kira was clearly trying as well as she could to cheer me up, but it really wasn't working much at all!

"We can go to the movies, out to eat, ice skating... Whatever you like." She smiled, thinking a dumb movie and some over-priced popcorn would be good enough to replace my best friend.

"Serenity can come too, if you'd like." She offered, still with her hand on my shoulder.

I stared at her in anger through my black sunglasses, making sure not to lash out.

"What do you mean!? Do you really think a slippery floor and some razor blades are going to cure my pain?" I snapped, in an aggressive tone of voice, however not wanting to draw any attention.

Luckily, nobody else heard me shouting over the loud babbling of the other students.

"No, I'm sor-" I immediately interuppted her speech.

"Clearly you don't understand how I'm feeling, so just leave me alone! You insensitive bitch!" I exclaimed, swearing for the first time in my life, pushing passed her and trudging off to the bathroom, wondering what the hell Kira was thinking.

I rushed to the end of the main corridor and turned right, stomping past all of the seniors, full of rage.

I instantly spotted the girl with the long, blonde, luscious locks of hair, leaning against her locker, watching all of the students pass by like we were scum.

McKayla was stood, with her two minions either side of her, guarding her like she was some sort of prize.

"Ergh!" She pulled a disgusted face, glaring at me as if I were scum as I walked by.

"Leave me alone, McKayla!" I huffed, not bothering to stop and face her.

I then arrived at my destination, the girls toilets, which I dashed into, slamming my stall door behind me.

I simply burst out into tears, tearing the glasses from my eyes and sliding down the wall in sadness and despair.

As I hit the floor, I bowed my head and sobbed.

I instantly felt even more upset when I felt my mobile phone buzzing in my trouser pocket.

"Go away!" I angrily yanked the device out from where it was, and peered at my notifications with watery eyes.

I wiped them in order to see the screen clearly, however when I did I pulled an extremely furious look on my face, reading yet another sinister text message from the mysterious "A".

It said;

 _'Cry bitch, whilst you still can. -A xoxo'_

 **McKaylas POV:**  
I stood, leaning against my locker, watching all of the students rush by like vermin.

I glared as I watched Kira's new friend trudge past.

"Ew!" I pulled a disgusted face as she walked by, glaring at her like the nasty rodent she was.

Seriously, why would she want to be friends with Kira!? Kira is a stupid, no good, waste of space! Everyone knows that!

"Oh, shut up McKayla." The girl with the messy black hair ordered me, not bothering to make eye contact, as she rushed into the girls bathroom just at the end of the hall.

At that precise moment I thought, excuse me, who gives queen McKayla orders!? Nobody does, so what gives her the right to!? The spoilet little brat!

I turned, slamming my locker door as the school bell sounded, marking the beginning of lesson 1, Science with Ms Glasgow.

"C'mon girls, we have work to ignore." I smirked, strolling to class with my two minions either side of me as usual, Amber and Chelsea.

 **9:30am**

 **McKaylas POV:**  
We were half way through our Science lesson and as normal, everybody was ignoring Ms Glasgow and chatting amongst themselves.

Nobody ever actually payed attention in class. Not in Ms Glasgows class anyway. She's the worst teacher in the whole entire school!

Me and Raymond were sitting next to eachother on the back row, with Amber and Chelsea also. Us four are like the alphas of our school. We control everything and everybody, and by 'we' I mean 'I'.

What ever I say, people will do. I guess it's mainly because most people in this damn school are intimidated by me but, I think that's a good thing in a way. It stops people from arguing with me, thinking they're better than me or thinking they can steal my title as the schools most popular, which they cannot.

Amber and Chelsea have no friends other than me, me and me only. Although, they have eachother I guess, but that doesn't count. The point is that I am all they've got, and they will stick by me through whatever, as long as they want to stay popular that is.

Raymond on the other hand, I don't know much about his friends. He is friends with everybody on the Senior sports teams, but other than that I am who makes him popular too.

Raymond is also friends with my younger brother, Brandon, who is a junior. Brandon is quite cool I guess. He's not very smart or useful for anything, but he's still pretty cool. He is quite the rebel of the school; he bunks classes, flunks his grades and misbehaves, but if that's what makes him happy then who am I to interfere? After all, he does get all the girls on his tail.

"So, can somebody please explain to me, what did Mendeleev do?" Ms Glasgow threw a question out into the open, scanning the room with her piercing black eyes, searching for someone to pick on.

"Chelsea, do you mind answering my question?" Our dumb Science teacher questioned, picking on my second minion.

Chelsea wasn't all that smart either. She prefers to party and get drunk than study, who doesn't? Besides, that's what I like about Chelsea, she is a really big party animal!

"Erm..." Chelsea thought alone in her head for a few seconds, "I don't know, miss." Chelsea responded, not knowing the answer as Ms Glasgow hadn't taught us it yet.

"Mendeleev created the first version of the periodic table! Come on people, you need to know this stuff for the exam." The teacher with the messy brown/black hair informed us, nagging like she usually does. However, nobody was quite listening to catch the answer.

All of a sudden, the bell sounded, and we all leapt out of our seats and dashed out of the classroom, completely ignoring Ms Glasgow and leaving her to tidy up our messes.

"Right..." Amber began speaking as Her, Chelsea and I all strolled towards our lockers.

"It's my Birthday next Saturday, and I was wondering-"

"Really?" Chelsea cut her off, "This Saturday!? Why didn't you tell me last week? I could have planned you an awesome 18th birthday party, and-"

"Shut up Chelsea!" I butted it, rolling my eyes and ordering my second minion to stop babbling on.

"It's not this Saturday Chels! It's the Saturday after this Saturday. So don't worry, I'm sure you have plenty of time." Amber giggled, thinking that Chelsea's dumb party obsession was funny.

"Ergh." I huffed, pulling a very unimpressed look on my face.

"And? What about your birthday!?" I aggressively questioned, opening my dark pink coloured locker and peering at my beautiful reflection in in the mirror hanging at the back.

My locker is amazing, I must add. It is the only locker in the school, other than Kira's which is not boring and blue.

Of course, mine is pink, is extra large and has shelves hanging for my makeup inside. I am allowed to do what I want with my locker because it is my own and I payed to get it fitted myself.

"And I was wondering if I could maybe..." Amber slowly spoke, squinting her eyes as if she thought I were going to punch her.

"Maybe I could use your mansion for the party...?" She questioned, hoping for a positive answer.

I simply turned and stared at her with a grin on my face.

"Erm..." I thought in my head, wondering whether my mum would let me throw a party or not.

"Yeah, sure." I agreed, causing Amber's face to instantly light up like a Christmas tree.

I'm never usually this nice to my minions, but in this case there is something in it for me. I get to enjoy a party as well as them, so I'm in.

"Really!?" She queried in disbelief, as I simply nodded to confirm I said yes.

"Yes!" She squealed, "thank you McKayla! You are seriously the best friend ever!" Amber grabbed me and pulled me into a tight hug, clearly very excited about her upcoming mansion party.

"Ok, that's enough hugging." I slowly unwrapped her hands from around my body and shoved her to the side.

Amber and Chelsea are my only friends. I don't have many friends because I don't like many people. People are idiots and people don't deserve my friendship. Amber and Chelsea are lucky to hold my friendship! They may be my minions but they're still my friends, I guess.

They don't particularly like it when I call them my minions, because they don't think of themselves as minions, they think of themselves as friends, which is why I never call them my minions out loud.

But it is true. They are basically my minions. They do everything for me, apart from when I'm at home, because at home I have Alexander, our personal butler, to take care of things.

Anyway, as I slowly strode away from my locker, with Amber to my left and Chelsea by my right, I heard my gold IPhone 6S chime in my jacket pocket.

"Stop!" I ordered my minions to stop behind me, as I whipped my phone out of my pocket and stared at the screen with mixed emotions of anger and fear.

I had received another threatening message, from "A". I looked up, and peered in all directions around the school corridor, trying to spot who the hell is sending me these messages, however I could see nobody at all with their cell phones in hand.

The message evilly read;

 _'A party? I can't wait! Don't worry, I'll make sure it's a birthday Amber will never, ever forget! -A xoxo'._

 **1:00pm**

 **Serenity's POV:**  
Lunch break had just begun, and me and Ellie were both on our way to the new Mathematics club. We had only just found out about it when we spotted it on a poster in the girl's bathroom, and we simply couldn't resist!

According to the messy, graffitied poster stuck above the toilet bowl, the club is only on every Tuesday lunchtime, but I don't mind, at least it can help us to get our minds off of things.

As we were strolling, I caught my eye on the girl with the bright, velvety red hair who Kira had told us about yesterday. What was her name again? Scarlett?

"Look, it's that girl Kira told us about." I told Ellie, pointing towards Scarlett, who was merrily skipping down the hall in our direction.

"Shall we say hi?" I suggested, trying to get my mind off of Cat some how.

Yes, what we found out yesterday was devestating and we probably won't get over it for a long, long time, but making new friends wouldn't hurt, right?

"Hello." I greeted the older girl as she skipped by, "hi." She replied, in a very high and happy tone of voice, skipping past and not even bothering to make eye contact.

"Rude much?" Ellie whispered, rolling her eyes as we continued to walk towards our maths classroom.

"So, you haven't got any more A texts, have you?" I asked my best friend, Ellie, hoping the answer was going to be a simple, no.

"Erm..." She thought, and that was when I guessed, this can't be good.

 **Ellie's POV:**  
"Erm..." I thought, causing Serenity's face to turn to a frown.

"You have, haven't you." She suggested, in a low and miserable tone of voice, "what did it say...?" She then asked me, as I pulled my phone out in order to read the messages word for word.

All was silent for a few moments as we stood still, in the middle of the long, wide corridor with the marble floor and plain, blue lockers.

"Earlier, after I first got to school..." I began explaining, "me and Kira had a disagreement, and I was really mean to her, so-"

"Hold on..." Serenity stopped me, pulling a confused look on her face.

"What do you mean by, disagreement?" She asked, very intrigued to find out what our little argument was about.

"Well, she invited me to go up town with her tonight, and I, being an idiot, took it the wrong way, and I ended up being really rude to her.." I said, not wanting to admit how mean I was when I knew Kira was only trying to help.

"And then when I stormed off into the bathroom, with tears streaming down my face, I got another message." I told my best friend, feeling very bad about the way I treated Kira, when she did nothing wrong.

"And... What did it say?" She furthered our conversation.

"It said, 'Cry whilst you still can bitch, -A'." I informed Serenity, as she pulled a rather worried look and we both peered into eachother's eyes, full of fear.

 **Scarlett's POV:**  
I skipped, full of happiness and delight as usual. I'm always happy. Most of the time anyway. Some people tend to dislike me because I am 'too perky', but seriously, who wants a negative friend?

I skipped down the hall, towards the cafeteria where I was meeting my older sister, Jessica, for lunch.

Upon arriving, I hopped through the main doorway and straight over to the queue line, which was full of greedy brats, eager to eat!

I turned, sporting my sister slowly trudging towards me with a frown on her face, as per usual.

For some reason, Jessica is always depressed, it's probably because she isn't very comfortable around people, she's only ever herself when she's with me. We're not only sisters, we're best friends for life!

"Hey sister, how's you?" I smiled, questioning her, full of enthusiasm, as I grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into the line.

"I'm-" She began, but was immediately interuppted by a rather unpleasant character.

"A boring bitch? Yes, I know you are." I heard the idiotic blonde girl just in front state, flipping her hair back, causing her two best friends to evilly cackle like hyenas.

I really don't understand McKayla! She's so, so beautiful, yet her personality is just so, so disgustingly ugly. It's as is her sole purpose in life is to put people down to make herself feel good, but that's just cruel!

"That's not very nice." I turned to face the tall, intimidating senior girl with the perfect hair, frowning for the first time today.

"And? Clearly you don't know me that well, red head!" McKayla pointed out my red, velvety hair colour, as she giggled along with the two girls beside her; Amber and Chelsea.

Amber had long brown hair, with light blonde highlights, and Chelsea had her regular black Afro. Both of them are also very pretty, and I'm sure they're nice people too, but to McKayla they're just her dolls.

McKayla doesn't really like me that much. She never has. I think it's something to do with the fact that everyone labels me the 'hottest girl in school' instead of her.

"No, clearly I don't." I said, not wanting to start a feud between us.

"Really..?" She seemed to question me, "who gave you the right to answer back to me?" McKayla, thinking she was queen, asked me, narrowing her eyes into a deathly stare.

"S-st-stop." My older sister managed to squeeze out one simple word, through her extremely shy little mouth.

"What was that? Does her royal shyness want to say something?" McKayla queried, bearing an evil smirk, tilting her hair and peering at Jessica's terrified face.

Jessica absolutely Hates speaking in front of people. Especially the intimidating senior girls. So, I knew I had to step in.

"Don't!" I snapped, "don't start of my sister!" I tried my best to defend my older sister, who still stood with her head faced down, too afraid to fight her own battle.

"Haha, orelse what?" She awaited her answer, as her and her minions all glared at me like I were a bug whilst the clock ticked for a few seconds.

"That's exactly what I thought." She said in her annoying, posh accent, rolling her eyes, grabbing her tray of food and strolling off to the senior diva lunch table.

"Oh, don't mind her. She's just an idiot!" I turned back round and told my sister, as I grabbed the first tray of food I saw, along with Jessica.

We both strolled over to the only free table and decided to sit down.

"So, what are you doing after school?" I questioned Jessica, smiling and delightfully digging into my lunch.

 **Ellie's POV:**  
Me and Serenity both arrived at the school math's club, just wanting to drown out everything and get on with something we find fun.

We both hobbled in, and spotted Mrs Glasgow at the front desk, and only two other students in the whole room. One was a boy with short brown hair and rectangular glasses, the other was a girl with long ginger hair. They were both sat on opposite sides of the classroom, silently completely mathematical equations.

"Erm... Hello.?" I raised our teachers attention, as I knew there was no chance of Ellie speaking in front of the other two kids; she's too shy.

"Oh, hello ladies." Mrs Glasgow, the short old woman, stood up from her desk and stumbled over to us.

"Welcome to my maths club. Find a seat if you would like and we can get started with you right away." The nice teacher told us, smiling proudly in our faces.

"Ok..." We both agreed and sat directly at the front of the classroom, directly next to eachother.

"So, before we start, let's welcome our two new girls. What's your name's?" Mrs Glasgow asked us, wanting to introduce us to the rest of the club.

"I'm Serenity." I stated, "and this is my best friend, Ellie." I also spoke for my shy and unconfident friend, who simply smiled, waved and stared through her big, black spectacles.

"Nice to meet you Serenity! My name is Sophia. I hope we can be friends! I like friends..." I turned to face the freckly ginger girl, who was waving and grinning towards me in a rather creepy manor.

"And, who are you?" Ellie politely asked, peering at the boy on the opposite side of the room, with the short, dark brown hair and blue, rectangle shaped glasses.

He simply turned to face her with a blank facial expression and plainly stated, "I'm the boy who nobody wants to be friends with."

Me and Ellie both narrowed out eyes towards him, before he turned back to his work and continued to calculate equations.

What does he mean, nobody wants to be friends with him? Why not?

"Oh, his name is Edward. Edward Gottesman." Sophia kindly enlightened us, as Edward turned to face her, bearing a deeply annoyed facial expression.

"What?" Sophia questioned Edward, who was still staring, very unamused. "I'm trying to be nice. Maybe you should try it too!" She exclaimed, as Edward simply rolled his eyes and turned to face me and Ellie.

"Fine. Hello, I'm Edward." Edward put on a false smile and greeted us, as Mrs Glasgow smiled, happy that we were all now getting along.

"Good, we're all friends." Mrs Glasgow stated, strolling over to her interactive white board and scrolling down to a sheet of Mathematical equations.

"So, today we will be working on Simultaneous Equations..." She began going through a couple of practice questions with us, making sure we knew all of the basics.

Sophia seemed quite nice, in a creepy, stalker kind of way, but Edward seemed quite weird. I don't know whether it was the fact he doesn't like us, or whether he just isn't a sociable person. Either way, he's still weird.

 **McKayla's POV:**  
Me and my minions were still eating lunch, giggling and gossiping about other students, as we always do.

"Who do you think is the ugliest nerd then?" Chelsea questioned me, as we were busy insulting the nerds of our school.

"Ew, Sophia! Definitely Sophia! She looks like a damn cheese puff!" I exclaimed, causing my two minions to burst out into hysterics.

"Anyway, what shall we do after school?" I questioned, "we can go shopping as usual, out to eat, up the town..." I listed, as Amber butted in.

"Oops, I already have plans. Me and Brandon are going on a date." Amber informed me, causing my face to drop to a frown.

"What? You're still dating my brother? I thought you two broke up weeks ago!" I said, full of confusion.

"Yes, we did. But, we've decided to give it another shot." Minion number 1, Amber, smiled at me, looking very pleased they're getting back together.

It can sometimes be quite weird knowing that I am dating Amber's brother (Raymond) and Amber is dating my brother (Brandon), but I guess that's what keeps me and Amber close.

My brother, Brandon, isn't like most boys that go to this school. He's much more exciting! He's very similar to my boyfriend, Raymond, in a way, however he is much more of a rebel.

Raymond is the most popular guy in school, and my brother on the other hand is the second most popular guy.

He's basically the school prankster. He flunks tests, bunks lessons, and does whatever else he does in order to maintain his rep. But, I don't blame him. I am a bitch, because I have to be one, to stay popular.

It's all about popularity with us seniors, bearing in mind Brandon is not a senior.

"Oh look, speaking of Brandon..." Chelsea smirked as Brandon, my brother, strolled over towards our table.

"Hey sis." He greeted me, "and hey babe." He greeted Amber, as the two both kissed right in front of my face.

"Ew, get a room!" I exclaimed, covering my eyes.

"See." Amber giggled, "now you know what it's like for me when I see you snogging my brother." Amber stated a valid point, as I gagged in sickening disgust.

"I can't believe you're dating a junior." Chelsea spoke, trying not to laugh.

"What? I'm only one year older, besides it's true love!" Amber brightly smiled, turning to face Brandon and kissing him for a second time.

"Anyway, about your birthday." Chelsea, as usual, had to start chatting about Ambers birthday, ensuring that the party was still on.

"The party is still on right?" Chelsea grinned, praying for a positive answer.

"Party? What party?" Brandon asked us, looking very intrigued, perching himself down on one of the three spare seats left on our table.

Brandon has short, spiky black hair, tan skin, is one of the school jocks, and is quite a ladies man, I guess.

"Because it's Ambers birthday in a few weeks, I'm planning to throw her a party at our mansion." I told Brandon, as he pulled a concerned look on his face.

"Do you really think that mum and dad are gonna let you do that?" He questioned me, making me rethink the whole thing.

"Oh, I didn't think about that." I cackled at my own stupidity.

"They might say yes, if we ask nicely." I stated, trying to keep a straight face.

"Plus, it's not just Amber's birthday, it's Raymond's birthday too." I informed my brother.

"I know. He already told me. We're planning to go and watch a basketball game." Brandon told us, as I frowned in annoyance.

"What? Why? I'm sure he'd prefer to come to the party I'm throwing." I stated, knowing instantly what my bae would prefer.

"That's if you're throwing a party!" Brandon butted in, reminding me I haven't asked our parents yet.

"You better throw a party! Orelse you've got me all excited for nothing." Party animal, Chelsea, spoke, I'm an incredibly upset tone of voice, wanting a party as soon as possible.

 **3:00pm**

 **Ellie's POV:**  
The school bell had just rang, marking the end of another school day.

Me and Serenity were both standing by our lockers, loading them up before we went home for the day.

I guess today hasn't been as bad as yesterday, but it still wasn't much better. I'm still receiving messages from A, and the police are no closer to finding out who did this to my best friend.

I turned to the left and spotted Kira trudging down the corridor, towards us.

"Hello Serenity." She greeted Serenity, clearly deciding to ignore me after I lashed out at her this morning.

I knew I shouldn't have shouted at her like that this morning, it was really rude and uncalled for. She was only trying to be nice and I threw it back in her face, so I knew what I had to do.

"Kira..." I tapped her shoulder, as she unlocked her locker door and swung it open. She simply rolled her eyes.

"What!?" She questioned, in a very agitated tone of voice, not bothering to face me.

"I'm really sorry about what I called you this morning. It was really mean, and I didn't mean to hurt you feel-" I was immediately interuppted by her.

"It's fine, it's fine." She stated, as her frown turned to a smile and she turned her gaze towards me.

"You lost your best friend yesterday! I understand." She said, making me feel a whole lot better.

I continue to peer upwards in the tall girls face.

"So, are are we on for tonight or what?" Kira suggested, causing both me and Serenity to smile in unison.

I can't believe Kira still wants to take me out somewhere tonight. She is such a nice person to forgive me like that. I guess one good thing has come out of this school; thank gosh.

"Sure." We both agreed, very excited to go out for the first time in a long while.

 **Serenity's POV:**  
It was the end of the school day and me, Kira and Ellie were all planning to go out tonight, up town.

I was so glad that somebody actually wanted to be our friend. That doesn't happen very often!

Anyway; we strolled towards the main school exit, and out onto the solid footpath, where the icy breeze of the wind hit us.

"Oh my god!" All three of us stopped and froze simultaneously.

Me and Ellie stared ahead of us, where all we could see where news vans and reporters spreading over every inch of the school grounds.

We knew why they were here; they just want to interview people on Caterlina's murder to make a story. Well, too bad nobody at this school knew her. Not many people knew her at all. To the popular kids, she was a nobody.

"Oh my god. Really? She's just died and all these people care about is money!?" I exclaimed, building up a fury inside me, when suddenly a tall woman, with long black hair and smart clothing, trod over to us in her black high heels.

She was holding a small microphone and came along with an entire camera crew following behind her.

She peered at us through her black sunglasses and began speaking.

"Hello girls. Did any of you know Caterlina Cavanaugh, by chance?" She questioned me, shoving her mic as close to my mouth as possible.

"Yeah, we knew her." Ellie stated, causing me to gasp as I would never expect Ellie to have the courage to speak in front of a crowd.

"And, do you mind if we ask you a couple of questions before you leave?" The woman continued, pressuring Ellie into answering.

"Why on earth would she want to do that?" Kira kindly stepped in to help Ellie out. "Her BFF has just been killed, and nobody knows why!" She slowly stepped towards the reporter woman, sticking up for Ellie as best she could.

"So, could you please get the hell out of her face and leave us alone, please?" Kira ordered, in a very low and intimidating time of voice, causing the woman to raise an eyebrow.

"Fine. But, here's my card in case you have anything to say to me in the future." She handed all three of us a card with her name, address and mobile number on it, before hastily trudging off to pester somebody else.

I slowly scanned her details on the card, reading her name to be 'Adriana Pipers'.

Who on earth does Adriana think she is? I understand that she has to make a living out of her job, but seriously! Making money out of somebody else's death is just sick!

I simply sighed, when suddenly I sensed my phone buzzing, and felt exremely reluctant to pull it out of my pocket, however I did so and dreaded what I was going to read.

Great! Another message from an unknown number! Who the heck is A? Why is it tormenting me and my friend?

I peered at the message, trembling whilst I read;

 _'Why did you refuse to answer poor Adriana's questions? You haven't got something to hide, have you?_  
 _-A xoxo'_

 **A/N: Thank you so much for sparing your time to read my story. I really appreciate it. So, who do you think is A? Please review, follow and favourite if you would like to read on. Thank you. :)**


End file.
